


girl at the rock show

by punkhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, minor blood, mosh pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lead singer was half singing, half screaming about tearing down the male-dominated society, and Kira felt alive.</p><p>So alive that it took her a moment to realize that her fist had just collided with someone’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl at the rock show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maecrawford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecrawford/gifts).



> because [maecrawford](http://maecrawford.tumblr.com) sent me this and I couldn't help myself:  
> "OK no, but have you considered Kira and Malia meeting at a rock concert in a mosh pit where Kira punched Malia in the face and broke her nose or something to cause a nose bleed au?"

Kira was used to going to rock concerts alone, her suite mates always locked away studying for some major life-decided test or another, and she kind of enjoyed it. At school she was sweet, shy Kira. She got nervous talking to people, didn’t raise her hand much in class, and volunteered at the animal shelter. It was different when she went to shows. At a show, no one knew who she was; she could step out of herself and be wild, at least for a little while.

Tonight she was at a smaller show for some all-girl garage punk band. They were pretty popular for local noise and the bar they were at was packed, but it wasn’t as crushing as some of the bigger venues she frequented. The music was excellent, harsh and fast paced. It made something in her chest loosen and she thrashed her hair around, joining the mosh pit that had started in front of the stage. 

She stomped around in her heavy combat boots, glad she’d gone with the steel toe ones as she was pretty sure she’d have a broken foot by now with the amount of times she’d been stepped on. It didn’t matter though. The lead singer was half singing, half screaming about tearing down the male-dominated society, and Kira felt  _alive._

So alive that it took her a moment to realize that her fist had just collided with someone’s face. Mosh pits were dangerous of course, that was the risk you took when you got into them, but Kira usually tried not to maim people. She could only let herself get so wild before her altruism kicked in.

She immediately stopped, hand clapped over her mouth in horror as she took in the girl she’d just attacked. There was blood running from her nose and her long brown and pink hair was a mess around her head, but she was smiling, bright brown eyes on Kira. She was stunning. Kira had just punched probably the prettiest girl she had ever seen. 

"I’m sorry!" Kira yelled, trying to be heard over the music. The girl shook her head and continued smiling.

"It’s okay!" she yelled back. Kira watched as she pulled down one of her sleeves and brought it to her nose in an attempt to stanch the bleeding. Kira was just about to reach for the girl, drag her out of the pit so she could tend to her and make sure her nose wasn’t broken, when the girl grabbed her by the arm and pulled. Kira stumbled, falling into her only a second before a fist swung at where she had been standing, the space being taken up by a burly guy in a ripped t-shirt who towered over them. Kira clutched at the girl’s studded vest, heart pounding, pretty sure she’d just been saved from one hell of a concussion.

The girl helped her right herself and then dragged them from the pit, Kira hurrying to keep up, and sat them down at the bar.

"Thanks for that," Kira said. "I’m sorry I hit you."

The girl just smiled again. “Don’t worry about it, any of it. It’s a mosh pit, people get hurt. I’m Malia by the way.”

"Well I usually try not to do the hurting. I’m Kira."

"Kira," Malia repeated, rolling her name on her tongue. Kira’s cheeks flushed at the sound of it.

"Hey!" she said, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach and flagging down the bartender. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

The bartender took one look at Malia, who was still dripping blood, nodded, and pulled a little white box from behind the bar. He handed it over. “Do you need a doctor or anything?” he asked, nervous.

Malia shook her head. “I’m fine. Thanks.”

Kira took the box, digging through it for some tissues. “You should tilt your head back,” she said. “Do you think it’s broken?”

Malia did as she was told. “Nah, just a little blood.”

Kira found a pack of tissues and handed it over, watching as Malia ripped open the package. She pressed a wad of the tissues to her nose, mopping up the mess, head still tilted back.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked after a moment. The bleeding seemed to have stopped and she was smiling again. She smiled a lot and it made Kira’s pulse jump.

"I just punched you in face and you want to buy me a drink?"

Malia shrugged. “Well I was going to ask you earlier but you disappeared into the pit before I had the chance.”

Kira’s eyes widened. “Wait… were you checking me out?”

"Well duh," Malia replied, rolling her eyes. "Have you seen yourself?"

Kira was dumbfounded. She rarely got hit on, and especially not by pretty girls at rock shows.

"Bartender!" Malia said, turning her attention away from Kira briefly. "Two beers, the cheapest you have."

The bartender nodded and Malia looked back at her. “I hope you don’t mind, I’m broke.”

Kira smiled and flagged down the bartender again. “Make that two beers, the best you’ve got. I’m paying.”

Her bank account was running low but she knew she had enough for some dive bar beer, and the look on Malia’s face made the financial hit more than worth it.

"Come home with me later?" Malia asked, reaching her hand out and threading their fingers together.

"I thought you’d never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com).


End file.
